The Power of the Moon
by RainbowTiger178
Summary: When Princess Twilight Sparkle disappears, all signs point to Nightmare Moon still being alive. This time, the Elements of Harmony can't defeat Nightmare Moon, only Princess Luna is capable of destroying her evil side once and for all. But, Luna will learn the true nature of her moon powers and what they can do… [Set after season three, narrated by Princess Luna.]


My name is Luna. You may as well say I am a princess. All the ponies in Ponyville call me Princess Luna, but for now, please, just call me Luna.

As everypony already knows, I used to be an evil alicorn, Nightmare Moon. All because a thousand years ago, I was jealous of my sister, Celestia.

For at that time, every day, Celestia would raise the sun at dawn, and I would bring out the moon at dusk.

Why I became jealous today I do not know why; I suppose it was because all the ponies played in the beautiful sunlight, while they slept and hid from the night I brought forth.

There was one fateful day I will always regret: at dusk, I refused to set the moon. Celestia tried to reason with me, but I was overtaken by jealousy.

That was the day I transformed into the evil Nightmare Moon. Celestia banished me to the moon, which is where I stayed for a thousand years.

When I finally escaped the moon, I was defeated by the Elements of Harmony, controlled by the six pony friends: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

Then I just turned back into a young pony. Celestia offered her friendship, and feeling so sorrowful about my actions, I accepted and ran to her side.

So ever since then, it has been the same thing as those many years ago: at dawn, Celestia raises the sun, and at dusk, I bring forth the moon.

But for a while what I did not know was the actual capability of my power.

And if you really want to know what I mean, then please continue listening. This is a long story for me to tell, but if you think you are ready to know, then sit back and enjoy…

* * *

This story starts one ordinary day. All beginning when I gazed out the window of Celestia and I's Canterlot castle.

Looking far away, I could just catch a last glimpse of the pale purple and blue sky before Celestia raised her head high and the sun began to peek through the horizon. It slowly got larger and larger until it was a gorgeous Tuesday morning.

I smiled at my sister. She looked back in the window, and smiled at me, too.

All the ponies at the Summer Sun Celebration applauded for the beautiful Princess Celestia and her performance of making the morning appear.

I closed my eyes. I felt the warm spring breeze brush through my mane.

I loved it this way. Nothing to fear about or miss. And I certainly didn't miss being Nightmare Moon. I wanted it to be this way forever and ever: Celestia and I working together to power Equestria. Though the ponies slept during the night, I didn't let that bother me. As long as everypony in Equestria was safe, that was all that mattered. Peaceful, happy, and just perfect. No more Nightmare Moon, no more evil, and even if another evil one came way, the Elements of Harmony could save all of us. Safe and sound.

I opened my eyes when I heard a shriek.

Joy turned to panic as a castle guard burst into the throne room.

"Princess Luna!" the guard exclaimed.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"It's Princess Twilight Sparkle! She's gone!"

I galloped as quickly as I could towards Princess Twilight's bedroom.

"Twilight Sparkle? Are you in here?" I yelled as I opened the doors frantically.

No one answered.

"Twilight? Twilight!"

Still silence.

The next thing I knew, Spike was running towards me.

"Princess Luna! Something terrible happened to Twilight!" he exclaimed.

"What happened, Spike?" I asked him.

"I don't really know! Twilight woke up, and then something from behind grabbed her and dragged her out the door!"

Spike pointed to a nearby doorway.

I darted through that door. Through the door was an empty room that I did not recall seeing.

"Twilight!" I called once more, but there was still no answer.

I ran back into the bedroom.

"I've got to inform my sister about this!"

I, Princess Luna, had no time to waste, so I flew out of the bedroom and back into the throne room.

Celestia had just walked back from the celebration.

"Celestia! Oh, something dreadful has happened!" I shrieked, blinking back tears. I hoped with all my heart Twilight Sparkle was all right.

"What has happened, sister?" Celestia asked, started to sound worried, too.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle disappeared! She's been captured!"

Celestia gasped.

We both ran out and searched all over the castle for Twilight, but there was just no sign of her.

Celestia and I called her name numerous times, but no matter how hard we tried, we could not find the young princess.

"Who in Equestria would kidnap Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia asked.

"I do not know! Spike couldn't make out who it was–"

"Spike? He saw it?"

"Yes. He saw Twilight dragged out a door–"

"Then we've got to search there!"

We dashed back into Twilight's bedroom. I showed Celestia the doorway Spike said.

Celestia opened the door and stepped inside. She saw exactly what I saw: nothing but a pitch black room.

She observed for a bit, and then realized something.

"Sister, I do not believe you ever heard of this room." she said.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at my sister.

"The Night Mare Corridor. A thousand years ago, when Nightmare Moon first appeared, I banished her to the moon. This was the portal to the moon. Since Nightmare Moon was defeated, there is nothing in here."

"But why would sompony take Twilight through here?"

"That I do not know. But there is one possibility I was afraid of."

"Are you saying…"

"Yes, sister." Celestia had a serious look on her face. I did, too, but also a shocked and confused look. Finally my face turned into a glare.

I looked back into the darkness.

"_She _is back." I muttered under my breath.

Celestia nodded.

Nightmare Moon had returned.


End file.
